


Teddy Bear

by VioletAmet



Series: Monster Prom Mischief [1]
Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen, i would like to think, idk i love this game so i wanted to write a brief fanfic about vic, maybe ill write more sometime, slight mention of sex but nothing explicit, something short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 11:18:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15728328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletAmet/pseuds/VioletAmet





	Teddy Bear

In the middle of a party, Vicky took notice that underneath all the dancing monsters, was a mud covered teddy bear. Trying to boogie her way through the crowd, she quickly snatched up the bear, and was in awe of it’s damaged body and missing limbs. She giggled as pressed it’s dirty nose against hers, before she danced with it in the middle of the crowd.   
  
When she eventually felt drained, she was on her way home, until Brian decided to block her way. “Don’t think that you weren’t watched for a second, Vic,” he said. “Vera was absolutely disgusted when she saw you, and even got some of the others to laugh at you.”   
  
Vicky scoffed as she hugged the bear. “So?”   
  
“So, when prom comes, everyone will know that you decided to take a teddy bear home… Do you even know where that has been?! It could had been someone’s sex toy!”   
  
Vicky felt a bit sick at the idea, but she still was determined to bring the bear home. “Everyone can make fun of me if they want! I have to fix this little guy up!”   
  
She then pushed herself past him, with the bear in her arms.   
  
Brian could only let out a sigh from the gap on the side of his mouth. It should had been none of his business, but he could not help it. Vicky is a bit too nice for her own good sometimes.

\--

In her room, Vicky took the time to snip the bear apart so she could wash it’s coat thoroughly, before stuffing it full of cotton. She took some pieces from her personal collection of torn off limbs from other plush dolls, to stitch it onto the bear. As the hours went by, she felt even more drained, but she was satisfied with the result.  A bear that resembled her with replacement limbs, visible stitches, and a pair of nails on its neck. She picked it up, to place it in her collection of stuffed toys that she also fixed in her own little way, before she collapsed onto her bed. She set up the alarm for morning, then plug two wires on her screws, so she would energized enough to take on the next morning.


End file.
